Bio-Angel
by Aeterna Helena
Summary: My name is Piers Nivans. I evaded the apocalypse. Destroyed Haos from reaching the surface. Ready to accept my death. But Fate decided my journey isn't over yet.. My name is Chiara. I've never seen the sun in my entire life. My world is only a small white room. Books are my only companion. Because Fate haven't decided when does my life begins... But we were resurrected together...
1. Prologue

The calm waves on the surface of the South China Sea masks the impending destruction of Neo-Umbrella's underwater facility below. The apocalyptic creature, Haos, have been defeated in the hands of Piers Nivans. The said man rests his head on the cold metal wall, ready to meet his fate.

"So this is it huh," he mutters silently, closing his eyes slowly, waiting for the explosion to eat him up as well.

"I have no regrets..."

A warm sensation on his forehead wakes him from his supposedly eternal slumber. His dark brown eyes blink a few times, adjusting to the sudden bright white light assaulting him.

'Heaven sure smells like the hospital.' His mind quips.

The warm sensation moves along his left arm, surprising his senses. He turns his head to find the source of the warmth. His eyes widen to see a white towel moving slowly, cleaning him. His gaze moves to the long, pale fingers on the towel, all the way up to see the owner. Piers is greeted with a pair of cool blue eyes, staring at him curiously. The brunette man pulls his head back a little to see clearly. A girl is kneeling at the side of the bed, gripping the towel tightly, as if afraid to move. Her long black hair draped her entire body, a huge contrast to her snow white skin that made him blink twice to see the outline of her white hospital scrub. He almost thought she didn't wear anything.

"I didn't know angels have black hair," his voice came out hoarse, surprising the girl. Only then he realized his throat was dry and very thirsty.

The girl silently place the towel aside, replacing her hand with a glass jug, pouring clear water on a white plastic cup. Piers try to get up but a sharp pain on his right stops him, making him fall on the bed again. He grits his teeth and takes a few deep breaths to calm the pain down. After the pain finally subsided, the girl cradles his neck, helping him raise his head a little and help him drink. Piers gulps down the cool water quickly. After 4 glasses of water, Piers clears his throat to get her attention. The girl's attention was now on his body, continuing to clean him up. It was then Piers realizes he's only wearing pants.

He touches her hand to get her attention. The girl jumped, stepping back a little, clutching the now dirty towel close to her as if she's afraid of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but where am I?" He asks softly, not intending to scare her any further.

The girl only shook his head from side to side slowly.

"You don't know where I am?" He asks again.

The girl nods silently, her grip on the towel tighter.

"Please speak up. I promise I won't hurt you," he speaks calmly, trying to get up but feels his heavy right arm.

Piers gulps in fear, moving his head slowly to the right. His eyes widen for the second time, looking at his still mutated arm. He raised his heavily spiked right arm, examining the grotesque white appendages beating calmly like a living heart for everyone to see. His human left arm went to his face, tracing the long scar from the top of his right eye all the way to the left side of his cheek. His heartbeat increases rapidly, fearing that any moment the virus would complete its mutation inside his body. His sharp brown eyes moved to the girl, another fear struck him. He looks around the room for a way out. His gaze stops at the only white door standing behind the girl that's still watching him with an unreadable expression.

Piers gets up from the bed, marching to the door quickly. To his surprise, there is no door handle on the white metal door. He looks around for a way out but there's not even a window in this room. The brunette man knocks on the metal door, hoping someone would notice. After a few minutes of silence, he starts to bang the door angrily now.

"Hey! Is there anyone out there?!" He yells in front of the door now.

This time the metal door slides open. Before Piers could ask question, a figure with a metal helmet, dressed in a black battle suit comes in, kicking Piers to the ground. This 'person' pointed a gun to his head, speaking in a language foreign to Piers' ears. Nonetheless, the brunette gets up, ready to fight back. The 'person' pulls out a machete, swinging wildly in front of him. However, the battle was cut short when the silent girl stands in the middle, spreading her arms as if to stop it. The figure stands face to face with her. In a blink of an eye the 'person' moves its knife leaving a large gash on her right arm. Piers', feeling a surge of anger, moves forward but again was halted by the girl. She looked at him with dead serious eyes and shook her head. Piers was surprised when the girl didn't even flinch nor did she even let out a cry of pain once he see the huge amount of blood tainting her hospital gown.

The 'person' said something before leaving, closing the metal door once again. Piers guided her to sit on the bed, grabbing hold of the towel to clean the blood of her arm. Once the blood has come off, his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Her pale skin was perfectly fine. No large gash, not even a faint red line that marks the evidence of her being slashed mercilessly just a few moments ago. He raises his face to look at her, wanting an explanation. Her blue eyes stare into him, begging to say something but hesitant on doing so.

"You can talk, can you?" Piers asks calmly, doing his best not to sound demanding.

The girl casts her eyes down to her brownish red hospital gown. She nods a few times.

"Then why won't you speak?" He asks again.

The girl closes her eyes, still unsure of herself whether to speak or not. Piers losing his patience with this silent game, gets up and walks around the small white room. Trying to figure out what is going on, even though at the back of his mind he knew where he is already. He's just wasn't ready to accept it.

"God damn it. Where the hell am I?" He mutters under his breath while facing the wall.

"Neo-Umbrella," a small voice answers behind him.

Piers turns around quickly, almost making him dizzy. His mind ceases to function now that his suspicions have been confirmed. His feet slowly take him to the girl looking at him sadly. He sits down on the bed next to the girl, looking at his mutated right hand.

"That explains the J'avo just now," he speaks up. The girl nodded silently.

"So you can speak after all," he says, turning his attention to her. The girl looks away, clutching her fingers together.

"I don't get it. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He asks curiously.

"Won't you hit me?" She asks quietly. "You would hit me if I say anything right?" Her eyes cast down on the floor.

"Now why would I do that?"

His answer made her snap her head up to fix her eyes on him. Piers moves his brown eyes to fix on hers.

"I should be thanking you. You tried to help me after all," he says, giving her a smile.

The girl stares at him, her head cocked from side to side.

"What's wrong?" Piers look at her curiously. The girl blinks a few times, shaking her head quickly.

"Nothing. It's just..," she trails off, her lips twitching. "It's the first time I've ever received a beautiful smile," she finishes, her lips curling up nicely, giving Piers a sweet smile. He couldn't but reply it right away.

"I'm Piers by the way. Piers Nivans. What's your name?"

"Oh...urm...Chiara," she answers hesitantly.

"Any last name?" Piers asks curiously.

"Last name?" Chiara returns the question.

"Yeah. Piers is my name but Nivans is my family name. Don't you have yours?" He asks.

The girl returned her eyes back to the ground. Piers was taken aback. He hoped he didn't ask anything sensitive.

"I...I don't have any family," she answers timidly. "I don't even know where I come from nor when was I born. When I wake up I was already on this bed, dressed like this and imprisoned here," she continues. She hugged her knees close to her chest, burying her face.

Piers hear no sobbing from her but he can feel the pain in her voice. She's trapped in here and right now so is he.

"Then I guess we're both prisoners," Piers answers quietly, staring up at the white ceiling, wondering what fate had planned for him in this god forsaken place.


	2. Chapter 1: Chained Angel

**Introduction: Hello there! If you've made it till here, I'm giving my biggest thanks for stopping by to read my fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading Piers' and my original character, Chiara's adventures ahead. Please do leave comments and reviews on ways I can improve myself as a writer. Let's get to kno each other along the way yeah? :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO RESIDENT EVIL! (even if I do I wouldn't let Piers die on his first game XD). I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL MADE CHARACTERS THOUGH!**

* * *

_**Piers**_

The usually quiet dark hallways of the facility became chaotic as I rush through. I pushed a number of J'avos standing in the way, not listening to their threats; at least that's how it sounded to my ears since I don't understand Russian. I'm carrying Chiara, who's still remains limp in my arms, blood sipping out of her back uncontrollably. I march even faster to reach into what we've beginning to call now, our home.

As soon as the white metal door open, I place her face down on the bed, not wanting to further damage the bleeding on her back. Her small body stirs up a little when she feels the soft bed.

"...Piers..?" She whispers, one of her eyes found me.

"Just hang in there Chiara. I'll get those things out soon enough," I try to reply calmly while I'm doing my best prepare everything I need from the small white medical kit with my only human arm.

I take a few breaths to calm myself down or I would just hurt her more during the process. Without thinking twice, I rip her hospital scrubs open to see not 1 but 10 bullets pierced deep inside on her fair back. I shake my head, again a feeling of anger clouding around me.

"Piers...hurry...," she begs quietly, her fingers grabbing hold of the bed sheets tightly.

Hearing her plead head, I steady my hands, taking out the bullets from her carefully. I'm trying to do it as fast as I can to end the pain but I know it's still painful to even have a bullet removed from your flesh in the first place. Hell I screamed at the top of my lungs when I got shot the first time. This girl however, she just grit her teeth and bear it. Not even shedding a single tear or an escaped sob either.

When the last bullet was taken out, her stiff body started to relax, taking lots of deep breaths as her skin quickly closes the 10 bullet holes. I stand back; my erratic breathing becomes normal slowly. I didn't realize I was holding my breath when I was taking out each bullet. Chiara covers her face on the pillow, not ready to face me just yet.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask softly, caressing her silky black hair.

Chiara nods silently, her face still inside the pillow. I know she's not okay but I'm just going to let her have some time to herself. In the meantime, I begin cleaning up and placing the tools I used just a few moments ago inside the medical kit. After placing it inside one of the white drawers, Chiara gets up from bed, covering herself with a white blanket. Her eyes were red but no tears fell. She was busy blinking back tears, a thing she does a lot I noticed.

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," I say lightly, giving her a smile.

She replies the smile right away with a much weaker one, like a dying light on a candle. Her body sways as her wobbly legs tries to stand. I moved to her right away, supporting her weight onto me.

"Take it easy. You've just lost a lot of blood," I say.

"I'm fine Piers. You know I am," she tries to sound normal.

"Yeah but not fully. Sit down and give it some time. Even fast healers like you needs a break," I advice her.

Her body wanted to fight but she listened to me either way, sitting back on the bed, clutching the white blanket closer to her naked skin. She gulps the glass of water I offered gratefully. At least she looks a little refreshed but I can see she still looks sad. Chiara hugs her legs close to her chest, her eyes on the white floor.

"Hey," I touch her shoulder, getting her attention. Her cool blue eyes stare into me. I can't get a read on what she's thinking. "What's the matter? Are you still hurt somewhere?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine," she answers quietly.

"Then what's wrong? I've never seen you this down before," I say, still trying to get a read from her in case she won't say anything.

Chiara stays silent for a few heartbeats before facing me again. I brace myself for anything so I can answer her.

"I feel...scared...I think," she says slowly. My head cocked to the side, unsure what she meant.

"When you were beaten up and got shot lots of times, my stomach does something strange. It felt like it dropped. As if something heavy is suddenly inside it," she explains. "I feel truly scared, after such a long time," she finishes, hugging herself.

"Why were you scared?" I ask, looking at her curiously.

"So many voices filled my head that time. All of them were my voices, screaming at me to do something or what would've happened if you...," she trails off; she blinks again a few times as her eyes becomes glassy.

I let out a sigh of relief. So that what's been on her mind? I thought she was injured badly somewhere. My left hand pats her head as if it comes naturally. Her timid blue eyes look at me. Once again she made me smile.

"Silly girl, why did you put those things in your head?" I say.

"It just came by suddenly! I couldn't control it Piers," she exclaims, her sad eyes become energetic again.

"Then why did you choose to believe it?" I raise an eyebrow. Chiara open and closes her mouth a few times, trying find the right words to say. I sit back and waited. The more time passes though the more her head bends down. What did she put in her head this time?

"I'm just not ready," she sat quietly.

My sharp ears picked up her quiet voice, looking at her. Before I can ask what she meant, her head raised up quickly to look at me.

"I'm just not ready to lose you Piers," she raises her voice, forcing it out in the open.

"I-I'm not ready to lose my first friend. I don't want to be alone again," she keep going with those innocent eyes of hers, making me unable to speak. Well, for a few minutes.

"Idiot," I knock her head gently. "I'm not going anywhere. If you stay, I'll stay and if I go, you're coming with me," I say, looking at her with serious eyes. "You're not going to lose me and you can be sure as hell I'm not going to lose you either. Got it?"

Her stunned expression turns into relief, accepting my words. She leans her forehead on my chest. I can feel something hot and wet flowing.

"Thank you," her voice trembling.

My body stiffens. This is the first time she ever cried in front of me. No, this is the first time a girl ever cried in front of me! I search my brain for the right response but gave up since I couldn't find any. My body relaxes and does whatever I think comes naturally at times like this.

I link my left arm around her bare waist and pull her closer into a hug, placing my head atop hers. More hot tears flow on my body but I didn't move, I just held her closer as she cries quietly.

"Silly girl, are you going to keep thanking me even though I told you many times you don't have to?" I say lightly.

"Yes. Till you're sick of it," her voice muffled against my chest. I let out a chuckle.

"You stubborn girl," I reply with a smile.

* * *

Chiara fell asleep in the end after god knows how long she cried since her eyes are starting swollen. I shook my head, covering her still naked body with another layer of blanket. I got up from bed and went to a corner where a shower is placed. I slide the white shower curtain, taking off my pants and let the cold water run through my body.

As soon as I'm awake in this prison of white, I was treated like a guinea pig. Actually I was treated like one even before I woke up. I have no idea how I even got here nor how did I even survive from the crumbling underwater facility in China but what I am certain is that Haos didn't make it to the surface. That gives me a peace of mind. At least I know the world is safe. That is until the twisted minds in this fucked up facility decided to take their chances and bring the end of the world. I swear there has to be at least a few people in this world that's just like Wesker or that bitch, Ada Wong, a God complex.

Now that I think about it, I've never met the new leader of Neo-Umbrella. All I see are some figures running around behind black tinted glasses. Even if they want to take blood samples from me they use machines making it hard for me identify even one of them. I can't differentiate their voices too since it sounded like a robot. The only living beings I can see with my naked eye is the J'avos patrolling around and Chiara.

My mind drifts to the mysterious girl, Chiara. She was shy and timid at first, speaks very little when she's around me at first but after awhile she became quiet the chatterbox. Not the annoying kind but the curious kind. She questions me a lot of things. Things about the world. Chiara calls it 'the other world'. I have so many questions about her like how long has she been here or how old is she but I know she can't even answer any of those. She's rather...peculiar I guess. Her world is inside this white room with a few books as her company. When she steps out of the room she becomes a different person. She doesn't speak; she doesn't even look at anyone. From there I understood why she was afraid to speak up when she first met me. Honestly, my fingers ball up into a fist thinking the terrible of treatment she received outside of this room that turned into a silent girl.

Every time I try to fight back though she would always stop me before more J'avos beat me up. Just like today's incident. Both of us were made to battle each other today, to find out which one of us is stronger. I refused right away. Even go so far as to blast the cameras to pieces. J'avos filled the room right away. I can defeat them but in the end I was still outnumbered. It was then Chiara steps in blocking the gunshots when I was down on the ground. The firing stops when she wouldn't let go from shielding me. The bastard researchers however couldn't care any less to check up on her when she was unconscious. They just released us to go back to our chamber and once she's awake, both of us will receive punishment. Heh...as if that would scare me. But that didn't stop me from worrying about her. She was just trying to help me after all.

I slide the shower curtain aside to see Chiara sitting up, already awake and a book on her lap. She looks up to smile at me. I notice she's wearing a fresh new hospital gown that somehow does little to actually cover her chest and bottom. I used to avert my gaze every time but got tired of it since this is her attire every day. She seems oblivious to her revealing clothes. Oh well, if this is what they gave her to wear everyday then I can't blame her.

I lie on bed, looking at the white ceiling, letting out a tired sigh. I swear I lose my blood in here more than I did on the battlefield. I hear creaking on the other bed. Turning my head to the left I see Chiara lying on bed too, facing me.

"Piers, can you tell me a story?" She asks.

"What kind do you want?" I ask. I usually entertain her for a bit before we sleep.

Her eyes move to the ceiling to think. After a few heartbeats she told me she wants an adventure story. I stare at the ceiling, trying to make up a story or copy one from a movie I saw before. Chiara lies closer to me, looking at me excitedly.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a village that resides underground. The people of this village told her to not ever go up to the surface for there are many evil creatures there. But one day, the girl got lost while exploring and ended up on the surface."

"Oh no. She's going to get attacked!" Chiara gasps.

"At first she was scared but she ventured ahead. Instead of dangerous creatures, she found a village. She wasn't attacked by them, she was welcomed instead. The girl fined it strange that the village resembles like the village she came from. And so she explained her origins. The villagers were shocked to hear that the underground people are not terrible. When she asked why they think that way, the villagers explained there is a big black panther that resides at the entrance underground. They believed the creature belonged to them. The girl then explained that the underground tribe thought the panther was theirs. Realizing the misunderstanding, the surface tribe joined forces with the underground tribe to take down the panther. The two tribes that were once separated became a big village, living in peace and harmony thanks to a brave girl. The end."

I finish and look at Chiara. Her face filled with excitement.

"Wow. I wish I was as brave as her. Venturing into the unknown," she says.

"You are brave. You just didnt realize it," I say.

"If I am, I would've escaped from here Piers," she says as her eyes focuses on the ceiling. "Even if I am brave, if the odds are still not with me then it would still be a failure," she continues.

"True but we shouldn't give up too," I try to lighten the mood. Her head moves to face me. I focus my eyes on her blue eyes that have lost hope for a long time.

"If the odds are not with us today doesn't mean it won't tomorrow. We will get out of her Chiara. I don't know how but I'm sure there will be a day where our chance to escape comes. You'll see," I say calmly, still keeping eye contact.

Chiara looks at me as if not believing my words at first but her eyes have a tiny spark of hope coming to life. She slips her pinky on mine.

"Then it's a promise," she say, giving me that sweet smile only she can give.

After that she fall asleep again, her pinky still entwined with mine. My eyes have been staring at the bright white ceiling for so long I'm getting dizzy. Even though I do mean what I say, I can't help it but feel a wash of doubt filling me. It's impossible to escape from here. God knows how big this facility is and I've only managed to study the places I'm allowed to walk through to get to the research labs. This place is swarming with J'avos. Even if the both of us work together there's still a higher chance we'll be outnumbered. Besides, I don't want to endanger her life even though she's nearly immortal. The only way we can escape is if the BSAA can find this place and knowing Neo-Umbrella, it'll be difficult to find. I'm betting on something I'm not even 100% sure but it's the only one I can think of.

Is this a promise even worth making?


	3. Chapter 2: Angel's Mission

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEW ZOMBIECUPCAKEE! IF YOU'RE READING TILL THIS CHAPTER, I'M GIVING YOU MY BIGGEST THANKS FOR SPENDING TIME TO READ MY FANFIC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN MY O.C'S! :)  
**

* * *

Chiara wakes up suddenly, feeling a small stir right next to her. She sits up to see Piers' head moving side by side as if he's running away from something. Chiara sits on top of him like it's the most natural thing to do, both of her hands cups the sides of his strong jaw. She leans down, her lips near his right ear.

"Piers...calm down. It's just a dream," she whispers softly.

Being a much stronger opponent, his body starts to stir this time, attempting to move as if he's struggling. Chiara places more weight onto his body this time to stop him, her warm palm still on his cheeks.

"Open your eyes Piers. I'm right here," she says calmly to his other ear.

Piers' eyes fly open quickly like a pair of blinds. He sits up, pushing Chiara to sit in an upright position, his chest heaving up and down as if he just ran in a marathon. The girl on top of him gingerly places both of her palms on his chest, his brown eyes starting to calm looking into her cool blue ones. His left hand pressed hers tightly to his chest.

"Thanks," he breathes out.

She smiles with relief, seeing that he's alright. Piers leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts. Chiara gets up from him, intending to give him space but a loud booming sound coming from outside stuns her. Her eyes move to the door, fearing something bad would suddenly emerge. Her fingers tighten around Piers' hand when the same sound comes around. The sound is muffled but it can be heard clearly in this silent room.

Out of nowhere, the bright white lights in their room turns off, enshrouding the two of them in the dark. Chiara jumped a little, not used to being in dark places. Piers places a protective hand around her shoulder, his ears concentrating to pick up any sound. The white metal door that kept them prisoners is wide for them to step out. Chiara jumped again when the alarm blares loudly, deafening her ear drums.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the machine voice blares along with the alarm, red lights filling in the darkness.

"Piers, what's going on?" Chiara raises her voice so she can be heard above the noise.

"I'm guessing someone broke into the facility," he says, getting up from the bed, his right arm glowing blue, static electricity dancing around him energetically.

Chiara gets out of bed as well, her eyes adjusted well to the darkness. She looks at Piers for his sudden change of wind. He's more alert, his eyes predatory as if looking for a prey, just staring at the white metal door opened ajar.

"Piers, what should we do?" She asks timidly.

His brown eyes turn to look at her now, a calm smile spreading through. Chiara looked at him wonderingly, still unable to understand why the sudden change in mood.

"The thing we've always wanted to do, getting the hell out of this place," he respond, giving her a huge grin.

Her blue eyes widen at his statement. Her brain does its best to quickly register his words.

"We're escaping?" She asks quietly, her eyes on the ground, a flash of doubt washing her like always.

"Yeah but we have to hurry before any of those J'avo shows up," he replies, sticking his head out to check the situation.

Chiara stands rooted to the spot, unable to make her decision. Her mind replays the many times she had tried to escape and the punishment that ensues after they managed to capture her yet again. She couldn't even reach outside because she doesn't even know WHERE outside even is. Piers lay out his hand in front of her dazed expression. Her face lifts up, surprised by the gesture.

"Come on. I'm not leaving until you agree to come with me," he said it so casually as if he knows what's he doing, a smile still on his face.

"But Piers, what if we fail?" She asks, her fearful eyes looking at him back.

"We won't if we work together," his eyes change into the usual intense gaze he keeps on when he's in the battlefield. The type of gaze he hadn't put on in such a long time.

Chiara holds her hand out, hesitant to take her chances again. Her blue eyes move to see that intense gaze that made her heart skipped a beat, weighing that the odds are possibly on their side this time. Both of them are strong enough to fight off large number of those strange creatures. Her heart soars at the thought of being away from this place. Chiara's pale hand lands on his still open palm, ready to fight their way out with him.

"Of course, you promised after all," she replies in the end, a smile on her face.

Her voice sounded foreign to Piers' ears. This is the first time he ever heard her sounded so confident. It's refreshing to him and rather nice to know there's still a fighting spirit left inside her. Her eyes glints beautifully, ready to take on anything. He's never seen such a girl in his life.

"It's going to be a little tough though. Are you sure?" He says, testing her resolve.

Chiara's face does another expression that's new to Piers. Her lips move to the side, turning it into a smirk.

"Don't underestimate me Piers Nivans," she says, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I never did. Not even once Chiara," he says, squeezing her hand.

She nods, turning her head back to see the small white prison. A place where she spent what felt like an eternity in, remembering any flaws and cracks available in it. The only place where she can truly be who she is thanks to Piers. The many memories they made even though they might just seem trivial to others.

"You okay?" Piers ask.

"Let's get out of here," she says without looking at him.

Her feet take run as fast as she can with Piers in front leading her. For the first time, her heart beats uncontrollably and it's not fear.

* * *

On the other side of the facility, gunshots and inhuman noises reverberates the metal walls. A bulky man barks orders at his soldiers as he shoots another B.O.W. in front of him. The man then takes down another, covering his men. The other soldiers move in shooting a few more J'avos only for them to mutate into something even more grotesque, making their job tougher.

"Shit! How many of these do we have to kill?!" One man yells, shooting a J'avo that mutated into what look like a spider. It crawls up the walls running from their shots, toying with them.

"This is their nest dumbass! We gotta hold our ground!" Another yells, charging with all his might to kill even more of the creatures from hell.

"Alpha to HQ we've encountered several hostiles, requesting back up!" The bulky man yells to his ear piece, trying not to sound in distress.

"Sorry Alpha. All teams have their hands tied on their sections. You have to hold out on your own for now."

"Alpha team copy. Hold your ground everybody! Remember our mission! We're taking down this facility for the sake of the world!" The man yells, trying to lift up some spirits in his men.

"Yes sir!" all of them said in unison.

The Alpha team charges in again, killing as much J'avos as they can to get to their designated location. Another voice in his earpiece, kept the bulky man occupied for awhile but he's still shooting the damned creatures in front of him.

"Captain Redfield, its Keith," the voice said in lazy manner.

"Please tell me you've found a way to stop these waves of J'avos!" He yells.

"Relax old man. There's nothing I can't do," he says while his fingers quickly tap on the computers.

"You manage to hack into their mainframe?" Chris Redfield asks through gritted teeth, annoyed at the high school punk.

"Not just that. I also manage to save the files the researchers deleted before they leave. Well some. Looks like they all left. In a hurry," he answers, his eyes securing the room again. Even though there are BSAA soldiers guarding outside, he doesn't feel comfortable being in the heart of the most fucked up facility in the world, Neo-Umbrella.

"As expected. Do you know their location?" Chris asks again, still keeping his eye on backing up his men.

"I sent Delta team in handling that since they're nearby the escape pods. Duh..," Keith answer in a bored tone, his eyebrow rose reading a familiar name on screen. He re-reads the name again just to be sure.

"You know if you weren't so good at your job I would've kicked your ass out of BSAA right away kid," Chris' angry voice snaps him back to the real situation at hand. The young man just smirks at the veteran soldier's comment.

"If I can have a dollar every time I hear that line, I wouldn't be in the BSAA old man," he teases, moving to save all the files he manages to save.

"Can it kid. Now stop these J'avos already!" Chris yells angrily through the earpiece.

"I'm too young to have my ears go deaf old man," Keith grimace, typing even more.

The metal doors that releases unlimited amount of J'avos are shut down and only Keith can re-open them, which will never open again. His smirk became wider watching the screens showing confused J'avos unable to open the metal door to release more B. .

"Mission accomplished. Well on my part," Keith says with a hint of arrogance.

"Alpha team, pick your targets and let's end this!" Chris yells, charging on the remaining B. .

The men in the Alpha team give all they've got, taking down the B. . Above all the noise, Chris' ears manage to pick up other voices nearby them. A very familiar voice. He shakes his head, trying to clear the thought that might enter his mind. Perhaps it's because it's a Neo-Umbrella facility he half wished that the man who sacrificed his life to save not only him but the world could've survived. His thoughts was cut short when one of his men screams in pain as a lizard like B.O.W, Strelats, rains sharp spikes on his Alpha team. Chris stands in front of the wounded soldier to protect his team, his family.

"Rivers, attend to the wounded! Everybody you come with me, we're ending this now!" He barks his order, running to chase the Strelat that attacked his men.

Keith places his heavy duty laptop back in his bulletproof backpack. Picking up his rifle, his eyes stands in attention when he sees two people in white running through the halls of the facility, fighting off the J'avos. He lets out a low whistle as his eyes falls upon the girl dressed in a rather thin hospital scrub, machete in hand, mercilessly killing another J'avo. What caught his eye even more is how she shields herself from being shot by using her arms. It doesn't seem to hurt her at all. While the J'avos tries to reload as quickly as they can she chop their heads cleanly off. The man only in white pants is a little different. He's able to shoot unlimited amount of electricity from his mutated right arm, providing cover for the girl with the machete. He did a double take when he sees the brunette man closely. Keith uses the camera controls to zoom in on him. Only one thing came into mind, 'How is it that he's still alive?' His eyes now flit to the other camera that shows the Alpha team chasing down the remaining B. . They're heading right towards the other two prisoners of Neo-Umbrella.

"Damn. The old man is going to have the shock of his life in 3," he mutters under his breath.

Chris shoots his way through the last remaining J'avos but the Strelat is still on the run, raining even more spikes at the Alpha team. Bullets don't even stop the thing from running away. Chris hears the familiar voice coming closer to the Alpha team.

"...2," Keith counts, moving from his eyes from one screen to another. The Strelat is leading the Alpha team to the other two.

Piers' ears picking up more gunshots, prepares himself to shoot the never ending assailants. Chiara beheaded yet another J'avo cleanly off its hinges before it can mutate, more blood splatter on her already drenched hospital scrub. She stops her movements as she hears more footsteps. Her mind worries they won't have enough energy to fight their way out what with the large amount of J'avos they've defeated and they still have yet to find their way out. Her blue eyes moves to Piers, hoping that he's okay. His brown eyes meet hers intensely, still on battle mode.

"Be on your guard. I'm picking up footsteps but one of them sounded different. I think it's a Strelat," he says, moving forward cautiously. The scratches he receive from bullets that grazed his skin is starting to close but much slower than Chiara.

"Strelat? You mean those green, lizard looking creatures' right?" She asks, tightening her grip on the machete as she advances next to him, keeping her senses sharp.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you know what they can do right?" Piers asks before he starts explaining what the said B.O.W can do.

"I've encountered several before. They're able to shoot sharp spikes and spit acid to anyone that comes nearby. The only way to defeat it is through physical attacks," Chiara explains from experience.

"Exactly. I'll distract it while you-," his instruction is cut short as he hears a familiar voice above the loud gunshots.

"...1," Keith mutters before shutting down the entire mainframe, letting the virus he created does its job before anyone decided to steal anything in this facility's database later on. He also doesn't intend to watch such a thing from afar, wanting to find out from the old man himself later on. Besides, He had another job to do before he leaves. He holds out his rifle, commanding the two agents waiting outside to cover him as he move to his next target.

"Alpha team, corner that thing before it goes off course!" Chris commands. His gun lowered as he sees two figures emerging from the corner, blocking the Strelat from moving any further.

He has no idea who's the small girl with a bloodied machete but he didn't to look twice to know the brunette man with a mutated right hand standing next to her. Piers' eyes fixed on the herculean man standing just a few feet away, shocked to see his former Captain here and relieved to find out he didn't retire after all. On Chris's part though, he still stands there, unsure whether it really is Piers or the ghost of him. The Strelat screams like an enraged banshee, ready to set off its spikes at the two that's standing in its way.

"Piers! Get out of the way!" Chiara screams, pushing him away as hard as she could, the sharp spikes hitting her shoulder and thigh.

"Chiara! Are you alright?!" Piers stands up quickly, cursing himself for his carelessness.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she says without a look of pain in her face even though blood flows like a waterfall from the two spots.

The lizard abomination turns its attention to the Alpha team. The soldiers still fires it with their guns but its skin is too hard for the bullet to even faze it. The thing releases a foggy gas from its body, trying to create camouflage around itself before preparing another attack. Chiara knowing full well on its tactics pulls the two spikes away from her body like its nothing and throw professionally to it.

The Strelat screams in pain like an enraged banshee, tasting its own medicine. This definitely caught its attention from attacking the Alpha team now.

"Hey!" Chiara yells loudly.

The Strelat eyes became predatory, wanting to rip off the attacker into shreds. Chiara's walks ahead, her eyes burning with fury just like her skin burns as it closes her two badly damaged organs as if it's nothing.

"Leave them alone," she speaks to it in a suppressed anger.

The Strelat is unable to comprehend her words but it still readies itself to attack. The Alpha team and Piers shoots it to get its attention.

"Captain, what the hell is that girl thinking?!" One of the men asks Chris.

"I don't know but she looks like she knows what she's doing. All of you just distract that thing," he commands, shooting his rifle in the head even though he knows it doesn't have a weak spot.

Chiara charges in as the Strelat is occupied, unsure which side to attack first. Its body weakens thanks to Piers' powerful bio-electricity shots. She leaps, dropping it with a mid-air kick to its head as it tries to protect itself by spitting acid. The acid splatters on her sides but she kept moving. She focuses her kicks on its stomach, not giving it a chance to counter attack. As a finishing move, she climbs to its back and twist its neck methodically till all the men present can hear a loud snap. The Strelats starts shaking on the ground like its having a seizure before cease to move and starts melting into a disgusting pool of slime. Her black hair falls softly around her as she falls on the ground like an acrobat in front of the stunned faces of the Alpha team. She turns around, looking at each man closely.

"Is everybody alright?" She asks a little timid. All of them nodded open mouthed.

"We're the one who should be asking that to you little lady," Chris speaks up on behalf of the still stunned Alpha team.

Chiara looks at him questioningly. Chris points to her now torn hospital scrub thanks to the acid. The men can see clearly how badly burnt it is but her face didn't contort in pain like most of them would.

"Please do not worry. I'll be fine," she says offering a reassuring smile to them.

In a blink of an eye, her burned skin now returns to its snow white glory. The men in the Alpha team stares at her open mouthed yet again. Some afraid, some staring at her in awe but they all agree on one thing. She just saved them the time from having to chase the damn lizard.

"Piers," she says suddenly as if she'd just remembered him.

Chiara turns around to see him walking towards them. She closes the distance, looking around him now to see if he's hurt anywhere.

"Relax. I'm fine Chiara," he assures her with a smile. "Nice work defeating the B.O.W," he ruffles her hair this time, she smiles happily.

"...Piers Nivans?" One of the men says while the others exchange looks, their eyes unbelieving.

Chris marches in front facing the two, his eyes taking in Piers from head to toe. Piers looks the same as when he last saw him. What surprises him is that he didn't fully mutate, it just stops on his right arm. What surprises him even more is that he's well and alive. How is it even possible? He saw the facility burned to the ground there's no way anyone can survived that. The BSAA even tried to search through the remnants but the sea is too deep for them to even start a search party for his body.

"Captain?" Piers breaks the sudden heavy silence.

Chris snaps into attention, looking at his still young face. Chiara look between the two men, unsure what's going on but could easily understand the two knew each other.

"Are you Captain Chris Redfield?" Chiara tries to help this time. Chris' eyes turn to the small girl standing closely next to Piers.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" He asks looking at her suspiciously.

"Piers told me all about you. You really are a large man," She replies looking at his big muscled arms in awe. Piers chuckle at her comment. He did describe to her that Chris is 10 times bigger than him.

"I think I'm starting believe my eyes now but i have a question for you Piers," Chris and Piers now see eye to eye.

"What did you give me when we last see each other?" Chris asks with sharp eyes. Only the two of them knows what Piers handed to him before he pushed Chris inside the escape pod.

"My BSAA patch," Piers answers without wavering, remembering the last time he sees his Captain vividly like it happened yesterday.

Before Chris can speak up, Keith's voice comes into his ears.

"Keith to Captain Veteran. Anyone home?"

"That's Captain REDFIELD, Keith," he replies annoyed. "What do you got for me?" He asks all business now.

"Lots and lots of research labs. Interestingly though, all of them are machine oriented. Pretty advanced if you ask me," Keith says, impressed.

"We're not in a Neo-Umbrella tour kid. What else do you got?" Chris asks again, his hand did a gesture for the Alpha team to spread out and search the perimeter for any remaining hostiles. Chiara stand rooted at their spots, unsure what to do at the moment. Piers on the other hand, has other plans in his head

"A much secured room I found at the end of the hallway. Hold on gimme a minute to...," Keith starts tapping something on his handheld device. "Alright I'm in. Man their security sucks," he smirks, stepping inside the room, aiming the rifle around cautiously to see if the room is secured.

"Whoa," he breathes out, looking around the room.

"This is a first. What the heck did you find kid? God of the Internet?" Chris asks with a smirk too.

"For the record, I'm an atheist and that name sounded boring. Anyways, I found a vault of syringes," Keith says as if it's normal to find such a room.

"A vault of syringes?" Chris repeats.

The line pique Chiara's attention. Her ears tries to hear whatever it is Chris is listening but it proves to be futile. It's not hard for Piers though. She looks at him questioningly. Piers feeling her eyes on him look to her to explain.

"He's listening from his earpiece," Piers points to the black earpiece on Chris' right ear.

"I know that but what did he hear about a vault of syringes?"

"One of the BSAA agent have found what I'm guessing is a place where they keep strains of viruses," Piers explains it like it's a theory when in reality he heard every word Keith is saying to Chris.

Chiara's eyes widen at his explanation. Piers realized it's not out of shock but more on realization. Before he can ask what's on her mind she steps in front of Chris. The large man stops listening to Keith, focusing his sea blue eyes in her electric ones.

"I'm sorry for intruding Captain Chris Redfield but where is this vault of syringes?" She asks, not intending to back down until she knows the location.

"And why do you need to know little lady?" Chris asks suspiciously. Piers eye her curiously from the side, wondering what's on her mind.

"Please I need to know where it is. It's really important to me," Chiara pleads.

"Not unless you give me a reason to," Chris' voice hardens.

"Chiara what's wrong? Why do you have to go there?" Piers asks kindly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Chiara turns around, her eyes moving from his mutated left hand to his brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"You told me you were injected with the C-Virus. If there is a virus then there must be a vaccine as well. I need to get to that vault," Chiara explains determinedly.

"We are not going back in there. I won't let you. This is my mission," Piers' grips her shoulder tightly, his voice hardens now.

"I'm sorry but I have my own mission too and it's to cure you," she says, her eyes became soft now.

Chris places his hand in Piers' shoulder now, nodding at them. Piers reluctantly lets go of Chiara, accepting defeat in this argument.

"I'm sorry buddy but if there's a slight chance that I can cure you, I would've done the same," Chris says. Piers nods, thankful for having such loyal friends that cares about him. Chiara gives a grateful smile in Chris' way. "Come on. I'll lead the way. Keith informed me the vault is mostly empty but he did find one strain. He's going to check it out while we make our move," Chris explains, reloading his gun.

"But Captain, are we not intruding?" Piers asks just to make sure.

"Our mission is to take over this facility. I would say we're currently sweeping the building clean before burning it to ashes. Besides, both you have a lot of explaining to do. Once we get out of course," Chris says, walking ahead of them to Keith's position.

"Copy that sir," Piers answers, electricity runs excitedly along the veins of his right arm, preparing himself to shoot should the encounter any hostiles.

"Thank you so much Captain Chris Redfield," Chiara chimes in, picking up her machete, preparing herself as well. Chris chuckles.

"That's a little mouthful little lady. Captain is just fine for now," he says in a polite manner.

"Then please call me Chiara," she replies, bowing as they are briefly introduced.

"Alpha team, rendezvous at Keith's position after you're done sweeping the building. I'm making my move first," Chris informs to his team via his earpiece.

"Yes sir," all of them said in unison.

The three of them run through the dark halls hoping their efforts to go deeper inside the facility will be worth something.

* * *

The three of them made it to the Keith's location safely. The sudden silence is unsettling for all of them since its supposedly a place infested with such creatures. They discard their thoughts right away as they step inside the big white room. There are glass cases all by the walls where they guessed its where they kept the viruses but it's all empty, some are even crashed into pieces. Obviously they left in a rush if they're willing to smash the glass to get whatever it is they're suppose to take. Keith stands in front of his laptop placed on a podium in the middle of the room, tapping on the keyboard at full speed.

"You sure take your time old man," he says without looking up.

"I'll let it slide if you have good news for me," he replies through gritted teeth, looking around the room.

"Of course I do. I always do," he looks up this time, sensing two other people behind Chris. "Looks like the cameras weren't playing tricks on me," his green eyes eyeing them up and down quickly before focusing back on his laptop.

"Back from the dead huh, ex-Agent Piers Nivans," he says. Piers stays silent, he has a feeling they won't get along well in future.

After a few more tapping, he closes his laptop. His eyes now flit over to Chiara, letting out a whistle.

"Finally a rose among the ugly bushes," he says, striding to Chiara quickly. Chiara jumped a little at the man that's suddenly in front of her.

"Hello there. I'm Keith Macauley," he holds his hand out for a handshake. Chiara looks at him curiously.

"Macauley?" Piers repeats, looking at him up and down.

"Yes, yes. I'm Finn's younger brother. The guy you used to boss around," he said in a bored manner. "And you must be Chiara, right?" He turns to the only female in this room.

"How did you know my name?" She steps back a little, almost hiding behind Piers.

"I retrieved some files about you. I'm sure you would be interested to know what Neo-Umbrella has to say about you," he says with a mischievous look and a raised eyebrow.

Chiara's eyes widen yet again, shock to hear Keith's words and curious at the same time. Chris intends to get the hell out of here as fast as he can, so he breaks their silent tirade.

"Can the chatter already Keith. You got the vaccine or not?" Chris demands.

"Relax old man. I checked the security feed. All teams have full control of their sectors. The only thing we have to do now is to burn this place down," his voice turned lazy again.

He takes a syringe that's already on the table and gestures Piers to lie down on a metal table. Piers obliged, feeling the cold metal on his back, nervous sweat trickle down his face. He has no intention to die just yet but who knows what'll happen.

"You're a lucky man Piers. According to records, this is the strongest anti-C virus. It's hard to be made too since it requires to mix two people with exceptionally special genes," he explains cryptically, moving his eyes to Chiara for a split second before focusing back on Piers.

Just before he's going to insert the needle, gunshots can be heard. The two agents are not guarding the door anymore.

"Captain Redfield, we're engaging a hostile!" One of the agents yells.

An annoyed Chris stars making his way to the door to help them. Chiara grips her machete tighter, unsure whether to help or stay here with Piers. After a few heartbeats of deliberations, she decided to help hold the fort together as Piers heals. Piers grabs hold of her hand before she makes a move. His brown eyes searching hers, unsure what to say or why did he grab hold of her in the first place.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to assist them while Mr. Keith Macauley here cures you," she says with an assuring nod, her warm palm against his cold cheek.

"If I don't make it, you have to get out of here at least," Piers say slowly, making sure she gets what he means. Chiara on the other hand pushes away any negative thoughts. She doesn't need them at the moment.

"I'll see you soon," she says, giving a half smile. She kisses him on the cheek before leaving.

Piers touched his just kissed cheek, staring at the door. He never thought she would do anything like that. Keith on the other hand just smirks, almost laughing seeing an off guard Piers.

"You two sure are close huh," Keith says, pushing him down on the metal bed. He wants to get this over with as soon as possible too.

"You have no idea," Piers simply reply before pain washes him as Keith inserts the needle on his neck. Once the vaccine swims through his veins, Piers quickly losses consciousness.

* * *

"Alpha team, I'm engaging more hostiles near Keith's location. Where are you?" Chris says into his earpiece, changing his gun into something more heavy duty to crack the Napad's rock hard shell.

The Agents said the 3 Napads came out of nowhere. Suddenly their heavy feet stomp on their way from one of the dark corners, charging at them at full speed. Chiara on the other hand have no idea how defeat it. The only time she could is because Piers was able to crack its shield open wide enough for her to kill it through its weak spot. Chris takes out his shotgun, trying to get as close possible. The closer he can shoot this thing, the bigger the shell he can crack open.

"Chiara! Once I crack that shell open, i need you to attack its weak spot. It's located at the back of its body," he instructed.

"Yes Captain," she nods right away, taking her battle stance with her machete. Her fingers open and closing around the hilt nervously.

As if on cue, the thing she had feared the most came true. Piers screams in pain loudly, unable to take the intense burn he's feeling on his right arm. He thrashes around wildly but Keith set him on place, gritting his teeth on how strong he is even though their bodies are of same build. He had a moment of doubt at first when Piers didn't move for the first few minutes until his right arm starts to light up as if it's on fire, waking up Piers to a hell of a pain. Chiara's head turn to see the entrance to the vault, half wanting to go back in there go see if Piers is alright. Chris calls her upon noticing her focus is on somewhere else.

"Forget about him for now," Chris says, earning a look of shock from her. "Keith's in there. You can trust him to take care of your partner," Chris shoots another one till it shell breaks. "Focus on the task at hand," he points at one of the Napads that's already kneeling on the ground.

Her blue eyes look at where he's pointing, her grip on the machete tightened. It was the first time she felt a surge of anger filling her on Chris' words but she knows he means well. She also knows Piers place this man at his highest respect and now she knows why.

"Yes sir!" Chiara says determinedly, running towards it before it gets up again attacking them.

Her light body leaps again to land on the large gorilla like back of the Napad. She plunge her machete deep inside a large slimy green bump, causing it to howl in pain, moving its large arms around to find the source. Chiara takes out her weapon and plunge it in again with more force, her other hand hanging onto its hard shell for support. The Napad stops moving its arm around, its body starts to fall on its back to the ground. She takes this chance to leap onto another Napad to do the same thing and repeated the action on the last one while the men doing their best to crack its hard rock shell wide open for her.

Chiara stands before Chris with a satisfied smile on her face. The bulky man returns it by giving her an approving nod. The men from the Alpha team disperse to make sure there is no B.O.W's still milling around. Chiara didn't waste any more time. She ran inside the room where Keith and Piers is, a feeling of dread wash her as it's so quiet compare to his screams earlier. There's nobody on the metal bed, Keith is in front of his laptop again, totally absorbed. His eyes only look up when he hears a hand moving along the metal bed. Chiara's eyes filled with shock.

"Everything okay cutie?" He asks. Chiara turn to look at him, blinking back tears.

"W-where is...?" Her voice starts cracking.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, don't cry. Piers just-," Keith is cut short when the man in question steps in to answer. "Went for a change of clothes."

Piers stands behind Keith, wearing a plain white shirt this time and taking the safety off the handgun on his right hand. Chiara rubs her eyes, hoping she's not seeing things. But true enough, his right arm isn't mutated anymore, it's back into its real form.

"Piers! You're healed!" Chris says the words Chiara tries so hard to say but she just stands there, looking closely at Piers' changed appearance. Piers just nodded with a smile and a little disbelief on his face as he looks at his right arm for the hundredth time after Keith woke him up.

"I guess miracles do happen after all," Piers say breathless, unable to contain himself from smiling happily.

"I would say science did and a little effort from me," Keith chimes in, sticking his tongue out. "His heart stopped when the process was complete. Thank god the defibrillator is still working," he explains to the other people that just got in to see what was going on.

Piers just let it slide. He did owe him for saving his life. Keith's eyes widen when a hand grips hold on his shoulder. He turns around to see it was Piers with his newly healed arm.

"Remind me to buy you a drink when we get back," Piers say simply, giving a smile.

"You better have a credit card Nivans because I'm not gonna choose the cheap ones," he raises his eyebrows, a playful smile on him.

Every men in the room laughs including Piers. His brown eyes stop at the only person not getting the joke. Chiara's eyes are still paying attention on the new Piers. From the scar that went through his face, to the spikes and grotesque appendages on his arm, all of it gone. Right now standing in front of her is the real Piers Nivans and it somehow amazes her. He's a prince to her innocent eyes.

Chiara stopped staring at him when his palm touches her head of silky hair, that friendly smile still on his face. At least some things don't change.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" He asks, eyeing her quickly everywhere. Chiara shakes her head slowly, a long tear run down her cheek. Piers gave a start, worried if something is wrong. Even Keith stops tapping on his laptop, to see what's going on.

"No. I'm just relieved you're okay," she gives him a bright smile.

"Silly girl. You worry too much," he replies, patting her head. Chiara smiles sheepishly.

"Keith, are you done yet?" Chris voices out after regaining his composure.

"Of course I am old man. I'm only trying my best to stop this place from self destruct on its own. Apparently they want to burn this motherfucker down as much as us," his lips grimace.

"Then its best if we get outta here. You got what you need Keith?" Piers asks, his game face on.

"I got more than enough. We got exactly 10 minutes to get the hell out of here once I close my laptop. I suggest you alert the other teams old man," Keith speaks while his eyes still on his laptop.

"Yeah, yeah I got you. Alpha to all teams, get to the rendezvous point right away. We have 10 minutes to evacuate before the building self destructs. Move your asses now!" Chris commands.

"Bravo team, copy. Charlie, roger. Delta team, loud and clear. Echo team, copy. Over and out," one by one the captains of their team reply right away.

"Alright. All the other teams seem to have no problems. Let's get out of here now," Chris informs all of them.

Keith closes his laptop, securing it in his back pack before joining the others. Piers squeeze Chiara's hand, his eyes encouraging. She nods once, her eyes back to one of determination. Both of their minds now focusing on the task at hand: Escaping.

* * *

**HI EVERYBODY! Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did because I actually had fun typing out the action scenes. Do you think its descriptive enough? Give me comments on that if you have the time.  
**

**DO YOU THINK THEY'LL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE? WHAT IS INSIDE THE FILES KEITH FOUND? WHAT DOES FATE HAVE IN STORE FOR THEM NEXT? **

**STAY TUNE FOLKS! :D**

**R&R WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


End file.
